Loud
by PaintingWithAutumnColors
Summary: It's times like this the Once-ler can scarcely keep his mouth shut. Oncest.


AN: Hello~! This is my first story I'm putting up here! :D It's smut, so don't hurt me... Hope you like!

* * *

Sweat and careless moans and grunts and sighs, pierced the night air on the Truffula tree knolls, stirring awake the humming fish and the Barbaloots, who, although curious, thought better off bothering. Because, come on, the Once-ler needed his privacy, right? Any satisfaction that would pacify him enough for the Truffula trees to stand for another day was accepted, whether female satisfaction... self-satisfaction...

Once-ler blindly grabbed out, pulling a Thneed pillow, and bit down on it sharply, anything to quell his cries. He was ashamed - he was homosexual, self-oriented after yet another failed relationship... he didn't need the entire Truffula valley creature population hearing him pant out his wanton cries, sometimes carelessly flinging out his own name... because who would believe him when he said he was taking back shots from himself every night?

"Hey... why'd you stop?"

Behind him was an individual, exact same appearance as himself, slowing his thrusting, gripping the Once-ler's hips tightly, using the other hand to sweep sweat-sticky hair from his forehead. "You need to stop chewing on the Thneed, Oncie... I like hearing you scream my name... OUR name, that is..."

Oncie tentatively removed the fluff from his face, and strained to peer into his partner's eyes.

"Well, Mustache and the others are finally out cold, and I don't want to - AAGHNN!"

Oncie bit down on his lip, as the Once-ler slammed hard, caressing his hips hungrily, albeit lovingly. The younger man gave a slight whimper, a moan, and the older bent down, licking his partner's ear, before nipping it gently.

"Now THAT's what I wanted to hear."

"F-F-Fuck you..."

"That's what I'm doing now..." and he increased his pace, earning even more squeals, punctuating each pause with a hard thrust, "And you love... EVERY...SINGLE...SECOND... don't you?"

Even if he wanted to deny everything about all this awkward pleasure, Oncie couldn't just stop moaning to save his life. The Once-ler had a weird sexual hold on him... something Oncie hated admitting he had... something like a PASSION for the older man. And although the swanky green clothes the Once-ler was normally dressed in lay crumpled, mixed in with his bunny pyjamas on the wooden floor... the presence that the Once-ler commanded was incredible... intoxicating... and powerfully alluring.

"Hnnghh...ahhn..ahhhhnn..."

The grunts and moans came in little beats in-between panting and thrusts, and Once-ler squeezed his eyes tightly, feeling himself actually unable to shut up... and it wasn't like his older counterpart even allowed their coitus to be silent. Numerous times they'd gotten carried away, hidden away in the Once-ler's enormous corner office, lost in the throes of passion and lust, nude bodies tangled between them - numerous times where Once-ler just had to scream... had to moan out all these strange, unnatural feelings... feelings he usually wouldn't get, especially when he noticed the Once-ler's hands tightening...

Like now.

And then it stopped.

"Turn around," The Once-ler suddenly grunted, erotic passion straining his voice, "I want to see your face."

"Wait, what?" Well, that's new.

"Turn _around_."

Rough hands snatched his hips, and carelessly flipped him over; Oncie tumbled to the bed, legs spread open, his face blotched red, sweaty, and his erection swollen, large, just aching to be touched; and the older man picked him up, shoving him against a nearby counter, and re-entered him, and- oh, the pleasure!

It _was _all so _gratifying._

The pace fell back into their previous rhythm; the Once-ler's pounding getting more frantic and harder; Oncie's voice coming out in squeaks and sighs...

"Now I'm able to hear you... LOUD AND CLEAR."

Oncie couldn't help but open his eye to scrutinize his lover. "So I shouldn't bite anything when I'm...?"

With heavy, half-lidded eyes, the Once-ler chuckled, his voice plunging to a dangerous octave, "Heh... you _could_ bite me... but _I _like to be the one doing all the biting..." and even more sped up his thrusts, forcing his doppelganger to wrap his arms and legs around his body, forcing his eyes back shut, forcing his pants out more frequently. The older of them, feeling the stirrings of an oncoming orgasm, rested his palm on the smooth surface of the counter, and gripped his partner's erection.

Oncie choked out a moan, almost aware to the rise in pitch in both of their grunts, and a new shock of pleasure ran through him, feeling the callousness of the Once-ler's hand, slowly pumping his cock, swiping the pre-cum over the tip-

"Nnngg... please... ahhnnn..." His voice raised even higher, louder with their climax... until both of them lost it.

The scream echoed across the Truffula Valley, shocking awake the Barbaloots, the humming fish, the Lorax, and Oncie swore he heard the overheard flutterings of the swomee-swans' wings. The Once-ler gasped, his legs collapsing, sliding both of them down the counter onto the wooden floor. They remained like this for a while; Oncie's legs tightly woven around his partner's waist, their breathing steadying, their eyes squeezed shut...

The Once-ler breathed, letting out a small chuckle, and Oncie readjusted his head onto the Once-ler's shoulders, staring up into his crimson face.

"You really are incredibly loud, you know..."

"Shut up."


End file.
